coming to life
by sasunaru88
Summary: From a world of fantasy comes a story of 6 men who come to be a reality. Now two girls have to find a way to make them comfortable in the real world, while trying to get them back in their world. Along the way the girls find love,...


Coming to life

From a world of fantasy comes a story of 6 men who come to be a reality. Now two girls have to find a way to make them comfortable in the real world, while trying to get them back in their world. Along the way the girls find love, friend ships, and long lasting bonds. Join Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke in a real world adventure.

* * *

AUTHERS NOTES:

This story idea came to me a while ago and now I am finally taking the time to write it! The story is about two girls who are me and my twin sister Sarah. My name is Mollie and Sarah and I are huge Naruto fans! I always loved to write and Sarah's just beginning. I just wanted to clarify that the two girls are me and my sis! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The girl was awoken by a thunderous crack fallowed by four similar one. She glanced at her clock realizing it was just 2 in the morning; it was the weekend so school did not worry her. Still the sounds frightened her and she pulled the covers from her body

The floor boards down stairs creaked loudly as people moved below. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold hardware floor. When she stood she heard one last crack against the floor down stairs, this time it was louder.

"Ouch!"

She listened intently; she could hear low pained groans fallowed by softer shuffling around the room. She walked slowing being careful not to step on the floor board that made awful creaking noises. She stuck her head out the door and gasped. For a second she thought she was looking into a mirror but, quickly realized it was just her sister peeking her head out of her room.

"Who do you think it is Mollie?" Her sister whispered from across the hall looking at the direction of the stairs.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mollie whispered back her eyes narrowing in annoyance."Mom and dad aren't supposed to be back till the fallowing Monday night, it's Sunday morning. There is no way that it is them."

"I know that!" she snapped her voice getting a little louder.

"Stop your moaning!"

The girls froze instantly looking at the stairs. The voice was calm and smooth but irritated.

"Boys, we need to calm down and find out what's going on."

The second voice was much more calmed and strong with authority. The man also sounded much older maybe his late twenties or early thirties. They heard more shuffling then something being picked up. The girl's eyes met for a second before they heard a smashing sound of glass being broken.

"You IDIOT!" It was the first voice again this time he sounded downright pissed. "We don't even know where we are and your braking shit!"

"I'm sorry Teme!" A third voice shouted across the room. This voice sounded a tad bit immature, and childish.

"Sensei is right, we need to calm down and find out where we are," a fourth voice cut in instantly. The man sounded way to calm; his voice carried a sort of knowledge.

"Wow, feel how soft the couch is!" The third voice said enthusiastically. The girls heard soft thumping that they knew meant that whoever it was was jumping on the couch. The thumping grew louder sounding as if two people were now jumping on the furniture.

"AAAHHAAA! Your right this is supper fun," a fifth voice came suddenly sounding slightly out of breath. This person's voice was bright and full of happiness.

"Knock it off, both of you!" the older man shouted his calm voice losing its edge. The thumping slowed down till it dispersed completely.

"Yeah, dope," the first voice snapped.

"Sensei, it's clear that we are no longer in the village," the fourth said with high importance.

"I've noticed, so where are we?" the older man sounded as if he was mainly speaking to himself.

"It's weird, do you think we are caught in some sort of genjutsu?" the first person asked his voice raised in slight wonder.

The two girls looked at each other in shock. If there was something they knew about a lot it was a show called Naruto. The more the girls thought about it the more they recognized the voices.

"No, this is too real," the fourth said again.

"Well, where did we come from?" the third voice rang in sounding a bit worried.

"The air!"The fifth voice shouted happily probably proud that he had answered a question. The sisters both walked slowly sliding their feet along the floor in an attempt to not make any noise. They were going to see if who they thought it was, was actually them.

"That's probably not probable, we may have been sent here through some void, or sent to a third world dimension." The fourth said all high and mighty.

"I have to agree with the whole genjutsu thing though," the third said again.

"Yeah, that could possibly be it but, I would have sensed it by now," the older gentle man said softly, yet again sounding as if it was more to himself. The girls slowly descended the stairs gasping at the sight before them.

Not only five men were standing in their living room, six men were standing in the living room. Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were standing there. Gaara was silent standing in the corner flipping his hands around just looking at them.

"That's not possible! I didn't even sense them," Kakashi said astonished at his new discovery.

"Oh God, they broke moms vase!" Sarah, Mollies sister, yelled pointing at the shattered glass.

"Neji, try to see where we are," Kakashi continued turning his gaze to Neji. Both girls turned to look at Neji as well. His face had changed to show deep concentration. Both his eyes narrowed slightly before his left eye twitched slightly.

"That's not possible! I can-can't use my…" he was silent looking down at the palm of his hands just gapping.

"I could have told you that. Right as we got here I couldn't sense any one of our chakras, they had just vanished," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You mean to tell me we can't use any Justus's!" Naruto yelled across the room at Sasuke. Sasuke simply nodded at him as he fixed his eyes on the two girls. They were fairly attractive and they both looked exactly alike. They both had shoulder length brown hair that waved slightly before he feathered out right at the ends. Their eyes were a green/blue color and they were really white. They were tall maybe 5"7 (real height!) And were slim.

They looked slightly confused but in all looked as if they already knew who they were.

"Who are you? And where are we exactly?" Kakashi said cautiously looking at the girls not daring to look away.

"You are at Millersburg Pennsylvania, in the united states of America?" Sarah said expectantly smiling shyly as she realized they may not know what she was talking about.

"In our world," Mollie added quickly.

"What do you mean 'our world'," Kakashi looked slightly confused. The two girls looked around and studied each man closely. They were all around 15 or 16 except for Kakashi who was of course much older.

They all were all, well, human looking. They didn't look animated or anything. They looked like them self's of course their faces matching their anime versions completely except for their eyes which had change slightly but still held their look in them. They looked at Kakashi and Sasuke especially and saw that even their hair was exactly how it appeared in the anime and manga. Their skin was just like the girls though, flawless and beautiful.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, you look like us," Mollie said sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

"Their right, do you know us?" Neji said next looking around at the boys at the same time.

"Yeah, course we do," Sarah said beginning to point her finder at everyone. "Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Kiba."

"How do you know us?" Naruto said a bit loudly his face twisted with slight creeped-out-ness (ha, yeah, stupid I know!).

"Well, you don't exist. I mean to say, someone from our world created you, then they made you into a show. We watch your show that comes on our TV." Sarah said pointing over at the TV set.

"That's impossible, we go through everyday life like anybody else," Kiba said his brows furrowed slightly in slight anger. The girls guessed he must be angry with the fact that they may be suggesting that he was just a fictional character. Well, they were.

"How did you guys get here?" Mollie asked twirling her fingers around trying not to make any eye contact.

"We don't know, one second we were minding our own business, the next we fell onto your floor." Naruto said shamelessly looking at the other guys.

"Stolen from our homes," Gaara said barely audible because he was speaking so low. It was the first time the girls heard him speak this whole time. He sounded, Along with all the others, just like himself.

"Shit Mollie! What are we supposed to do with them? Tomorrow is school, we got to find a way to get them back," Sarah said panic rising in her voice.

"Well I guess we will just have to take them to School until we figure all this out," She suggested shrugging slightly.

"Look at them! We can't take them anywhere looking like that!" She half yelled pointing at all of them.

Mollie glanced over realizing that Sarah was right. They were dressed in the same fashions they were always dressed in for the Anime.

"Well, all we have to do is take them to a store and get them several outfits. I have maybe 6,000 dollars in my checking account, it will be fine," Mollie waved her hand at the last part as if she was waving bad air away from herself.

"Ok, what are we going to tell the teachers? For god's sake we have like," she glanced at Kakashi for a second, "a forty year old man with us!"

"Hey! I'm 27!"

"Kakashi can stay at the house; he is responsible to handle himself. I however don't trust the rest of them. We can tell the principle that they are distant cousins and that their parents are sending them their information by E-mail. He's so stupid it hast to work." Mollie said.

"Wait, I don't want to go to some school," Kiba complained tapping his foot dramatically.

"We have no choice," Sarah snapped glaring at Kiba.

"Were all of you together when you came here?" Mollie asked looking at Kakashi first. She depended more on the older person of their group.

"No, we were all in different locations," he said looking around at all the guys as they agreed with his statement.

"Who are you?" Sasuke budded in kind of rudely bringing the girls attention to him. The more Sasuke studied them the more he realized that there was a lot that was different between the two. They looked like they were identical but, they were easy to tell apart.

"I'm Mollie Flannery, this is my sister Sarah Flannery," Mollie said gesturing to her sister after she said her own name.

"Ok, it looks like we will have to listen to them from now on if we ever want to figure out what to do about this," Kakashi said looking at Sasuke before he looked at Neji.

"That is a very wise choice Kakashi sensei," Neji nodded in agreement as did the rest. Gaara however seemed out of it as he looked around.

"It's too late for this shit," Sarah sighed heavily leaning against the banister of the stairs.

"Were sorry for the inconvenience of this, I mean it's not like we wanted to be here!" Naruto said defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, we all just need to get control of ourselves and relax. We can get a good night sleep and in the morning hit the mall." Mollie said giving everyone a bright smile.

"What is a mall?" Naruto asked glancing up from the picture he was looking at which hung from the wall.

"It's a place to get clothing," Sarah sighed and turned to go back up the stairs.

Mollie stood for a while looking at them and gave them all an apology smile as they all grumbled (except Gaara) and shuffled their feet (except for Gaara).

"I hope you all can make yourselves comfortable for the night," she offered with a small smile turning to go up the steps.

"Hopefully we will be out of your hair in a little while," Neji was the one to reply after a second and he smiled weakly.

"We won't be too much trouble, promise," Kakashi said smiling as well as he did his normal eye closed, scratching the back of his neck thing.

"Night," Mollie wisped as she started up the steps. As Mollie passed her sisters room Sarah popped her head out the door.

"You better hope thing works out somehow," she said sternly locking eyes with her own sister.

"Me too," Mollie whispered again as she passed by to her won room closing the door softly.

Short I know I'll post the next chapter soon I hope.


End file.
